


Demigods Are Not Meant For Heartbreak, Why Should Anyone Be?

by SargeantWoof



Series: The Center Will Hold [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Bibliophilia, Character Death, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Friendship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Owls, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their beginning. It's not right or normal by any means but it's theirs. And that's what matters in the end.<br/>It's not ever about the sword. It's always about the knight.</p>
<p>This is the first in my series about PJO, Teen Wolf, and The Avengers. I'm starting at the beginning and building my way up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction To The Stark's

**Author's Note:**

> The Stark family was messy. That was a truth that no one would argue. With Tony Stark as the head of the Avengers, it was expected that the man had secrets. However, secret twin siblings is something that isn't easily hidden or explained. Three worlds collide in one family and the only given is that there's going to be some hurt feelings.  
> 

Tony Stark was arguably the glue that held the Avengers together. As much as he hated the idea of team work and actually playing nice he had to admit that it felt good. It reminded him of the family he wanted, the large obnoxious family he missed when he was younger. Being the son of Howard Stark and Athena was never going to be a picnic. He knew that, he accepted it, he moved on.  
  
There was just one problem. He wasn't the only son of Howard and Athena.  
  
But, if Howard hadn't had time for Tony, he definitely didn't have time the twins he was gifted with. The two babies showed up on their doorstep two days before Howard and Maria had departed for their annual Christmas celebration at SHIELD in December 1991. Tony had instantly been enamored with the children. Who knew that babies could be so tiny? Who knew that they could hold onto fingers tighter than Howard held onto his drink? Who knew that Tony Stark had a heart?  
  
Unfortunately, within two days Howard and Maria were dead. December 17, 1991 was day which would go down in history. Tony, in the midst of grieving - by going to every party in a 150 mile radius - realized that the twins were something no one knew about. He reached out to his estranged family. Maria wasn't an only child, no matter what she told the press. She had a younger sister and an older brother. Claudia Stilinski and Fredrick Chase.  
  
The relationship between the three was complicated. They were all immigrants, desperate, and so unhappy with the world. They tried to find happiness in any way they could. Fredrick became even more obsessed with flight. Maria married for both money and love to experience the best kind of living, the kind she had only dreamed about. Claudia struck out west, determined to make a difference somehow.  
  
They all managed to find themselves but they quickly lost touch. They had their own lives. There was no need to cling to each other like children.  
  
The death of Maria changed that.  
  
When Tony reached out to Claudia and Fredrick, their first reaction was disbelief. How was it possible? How was any of what Tony was saying possible? Greek Gods? Maria was dead? Tony wasn't actually her son?  
  
Tony flew them up to the Stark Mansion in upstate New York to answer any and all their questions. By the time he was done with and explanation, it had been hours. The one thing that stuck out to all of them were the twins. Tony had no way of taking care of them. He had no way of keeping them safe.  
  
Claudia hesitantly raised the question, "But, Tony, sweetheart, what are you going to do with the twins? I mean Maria wasn't pregnant and for you to come out with this right after... It would look bad."  
  
Tony grimaced, "Oh I know what it would look like. That's part of the reason that I brought you two up here. I need to hide them. I need them as far away from this family as possible. They can't be around me. They can't be around this life." He flung out his hand. "The only reason that we're alone is because of the fence around this place! There's no telling what the papers are going to say about this. I can't have them here."  
  
Fredrick frowned, "But to show up with a kid after this weekend... What would our explanation be? Where would we live? I have a small apartment in LA but that's not a place that I want a kid to grow up in."  
  
Tony sighed, "Look, I know that this is a lot. This is a lot for me to take in and I've had my entire life to adjust for this. I just want them safe. I don't want to worry about them getting into trouble or something."  
  
Claudia smiled, "Well in that case, I'll take Genim." Tony stared at her. "What, did you think I was going to leave by nephews and nieces hanging? It's not conventional but that's fine. I only have one request."  
  
"Anything." Tony said, blinking back tears.  
  
"My husband gets to know." Tony started to speak, and she held up a hand. "And Fredrick takes Annabeth."  
  
"Why do I always get dragged into you trouble?" Fredrick groaned. "Fine, on one condition."  
  
"What?" She smirked at him, winking at Tony.  
  
"They grow up together. Same town, next door neighbors. They have know that they're related."  
  
Claudia rolled her eyes. "Oh no, whatever shall we do? A family? Living next to each other? How will I cope?" She turned to Tony. "Sweetheart, you're welcome to join us too. You can come and see them any time."  
  
Tony smiled at her. "I'm just grateful that you two are doing this for me." He looked down. "I'll think about it. About visiting. I don't know if I'll have the time or anything with the company..."  
  
"No pressure." Claudia rose. "I'm going to check in on them. Fredrick? Be a dear and come with me." She left swinging the door behind her.  
  
Fredrick smiled at Tony, "That'll be my cue. I know this is hard on you. I know. You're doing the right thing. Maria would be proud." He headed for the door. "Claudia was telling the truth, you know. Come and visit us anytime. I'll leave our numbers in the kitchen."  
  
And with that, the twins were set.  



	2. Settling Into Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family settles (kind of) into Beacon Hills. Mortals (kind of) are surveyed. Battle lines are (kind of) drawn.

The twins were quickly moved out of the mansion and to California. Claudia’s husband, John Stilinski, was the deputy of a small town called Beacon Hills in Northern California. As luck would have it, there was a house up for sale next to the Stilinski’s.  
  
“Strange, isn’t it?” Fredrick remarked as they moved in. “That the whole house next to yours goes on sale, just within my price range?”  
  
Claudia laughed, “No! I think we might have the Gods to thank for this one. Athena must be watching over them.”  
  
Fredrick looked sheepish, “Ah, yes. I fear I had forgotten about that already.” Thunder rumbled overhead. “Er, sorry?” He said to the sky.  
  
Claudia stared at him. “You’re going to get us all killed.”  
  
He shuffled away from her. “Listen, it’s not my fault that this isn’t what I’m thinking about. What I’m thinking about is our kids.”  
  
“Freddy,” Claudia sighed exasperatedly. “That’s their family. That’s their mother. They have a right to be upset that you’ve forgotten.”  
  
“Forgotten what?” John asked as he walked out of the house.  
  
“Oh, nothing much. Just that the Gods are real and we have their children.” Claudia rolled her eyes. “Honestly, it’s like leading the blind with you.”  
  
John rolled his eyes right back. “Give the man a break. This is all new information to him. Not everyone rolls with the weirdness as well as you do.”  
  
Claudia raised an eyebrow, “I’m going to check on the munchkins. Do try to stay out of trouble dears. It would be a shame if you were smited.” She smirked at them as she walked away.  
  
John shook his head. “I swear that woman will be the death of me.”  
  
Fredrick chuckled, “Thanks John. You know she’s a sucker for this stuff. It just makes her so excited to know that there’s a whole other world underneath our noses.”  
  
John smiled at the ground and began walking back inside. “She’s something alright. You coming?”  
  
Fredrick glanced at the boxes he could see through the windows of his new house. “Oh yeah. I definitely need a break.”  
  
John clapped his back, “Good man.”  
  


***

  
Claudia was upstairs, humming to the twins, smiling as they squirmed around. As John looked in on them from the doorway, he watched Genim reach out and grab Claudia’s hair. Shrieking with joy, Genim swung the fistful of it into his mouth.  
  
John entered and moved Genim away from the temptation and into his arms. Genim gurgled and patted him on the face for his troubles.  
  
Claudia smiled at them as she picked up Annabeth. “You’re good with him.”  
  
John smiled back. “Thanks Clauds. You’re good with her.” Annabeth was content in Claudia’s arms. She was watching the world, her gray eyes tracking everything. By contrast, Genim was constantly squirming, always wanting attention.  
  
“He’s a little kochanie, isn’t he? And my sweet girl over here is a znakomity one, isn’t she?”  
  
Fredrick groaned from where he was on the stairs. “I can here you giving them nicknames already.”  
  
Claudia smirked at her little family as Fredrick entered the room. “You love it.” Her smirk softened into a smile. “You love them.”  
  


***

3 Years Later (Age 3)  
  


“Genim!” Claudia called “Genim, we’re leaving!” Footsteps pattered over head as Genim ran from Annabeth, shrieking mindlessly.  
  
“Annabeth!” Fredrick yelled. “Come say goodbye!”  
  
A blonde head of hair popped out from behind the bannister at the top of the stairs. “Buh-bye!” Annabeth squealed before sprinting off. Fredrick stifled a sigh before looking back at the babysitter.  
  
“Genim,” John shouted. “We’re leaving. I’m not going to bring you any more books if you don’t come say goodbye!” The upstairs went silent.  
  
Claudia smacked John. “Great, now he’s going to think we don’t want him reading.”  
  
“Or worse,” Fredrick sighed. “That we have books.” A door creaked. Someone began to move down the hall upstairs. Genim poked his head around the bannister.  
  
“Books?” He said hopefully. “Dada bring me books?”  
  
John pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. “Yeah, kiddo. I’ll bring you books.” Genim beamed.  
  
“Bethy, I get books!” He shouted down the hall. A door slammed open.  
  
“No fair!” Annabeth yelled as she stormed the hall. “I want books! If Stiles gets books, I get books!”  
  
“Anna-B,” Fredrick began. “I’ll see what I can do.” He continued to speak as John muttered to Claudia.  
  
“Stiles? What the hell does that mean?”  
  
Claudia shrugged. “I’ve got no idea. Annabeth just started calling him that. He seems to like it.” A slight cough drew her attention away from Annabeth and Stiles who were screaming from the excitement.  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry.” She said. “My name is Claudia. I trust you’ll be our sitter?”  
  
Fredrick spun around to face the group. “Ah, yes. This is Peter Hale. He’s Talia’s, that wonderful historian I’ve worked with, younger brother. She said he’s watched her kids before and was good at it.” He smiled at Peter. “You still sure you can handle these two?”  
  
Peter snorted. “If books are their weakness then I think so.”  
  
John threw back his head and laughed. “I like this young man. He’s already gotten the kids down to a tee.”  
  
Claudia smiled back at Peter. “Great, I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully! Our numbers are on the fridge, there’s a list of food they can have, and we’ll be back at 9:30ish, any questions?”  
  
Peter shook his head, “No I think that’s all!” Genim and Annabeth flew down the stairs as the parents made their way to the door.  
  
Annabeth tugged on John’s pant leg. “What about the piders? We don’t like no piders.”  
  
John crouched down to Annabeth’s level. “I’m sure Peter won’t let anything happen to you. If you yell, he’ll come running, okay sweetheart?”  
  
Annabeth nodded, her big gray eyes serious for the first time the whole evening. “Okie dokie, artichokie.”  
  
Claudia called to Genim, “Kochanie, come here and say goodbye to your poor hassled mother and Uncle.” Genim giggled from behind Annabeth.  
  
“Go-bye Mama! Go-bye Wujek! Buh-bye Tata! Bethy an’ I are gonna go read!”  
  
“I call it firwst!” Annabeth cried as she raced away.  
  
“Awww no fair!” Genim yelled as Claudia swept him up into her arms. “Mama, you’re making me late for the books!” She laughed as she set him down, watching him race down the hall to the living room, knocking a picture off the wall.  
  
“Bye little ones!” Claudia called. “We’ll be back soon!”  
  
Peter smiled at the adults. “Don’t worry about this, enjoy yourselves! Annabeth, Genim, who wants to hear a story?” The parents all winced as the shrieking reached their ears.  
  
“Come on” Fredrick muttered. “While they’re distracted.” They swept out the door, unlocking Claudia’s beloved blue jeep.  
  
Claudia hesitated before entering the driver’s side. “John? You did check him out, right? He’s a real person?”  
  
Fredrick spluttered in surprise, while John nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry Clauds. Peter Hale is who he says he is.”  
  
Fredrick scowled. “Monsters aren’t real Claudia. Those kids are just being kids.”  
  
Claudia watched the house a beat longer before getting in the car. “First off Fredrick, yes they are.” She could see him gearing up to argue in the review mirror. “And second off, thank you John. I’d hate to have to destroy a perfectly nice young man.”  
  
John smiled at her. “I’d hate to have to arrest you for murder.” They both laughed.  
  
Fredrick sighed. “You two are insane, you know that?” They turned to look at him in unison. “And creepy.” He muttered.  
  
“Oh Freddy, live a little.” Claudia said as they drove out onto the street. “Before something bad happens to us.”  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochanie is Polish for sweetheart.  
> Znakomity is Polish for brilliant.  
> Wujek is Polish for Uncle.  
> Tata is Polish for Dad.  
> (Please let me know if google let me down)


	3. The Family Splinters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles would call this the beginning of the end. Annabeth just wants a new beginning.

  


  
_2 Years Later (Age 5)  
_

  
“Annabeth Chase go to your room!”  
  
“Fine!” She yelled stomping up the stairs. “It’s not like you want me here anyway!” The door slammed sharply before Fredrick could reply. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He just didn’t know what had gotten into her. She was so aggressive lately. All he had wanted was some peace and quiet while he prepared for another date with Sophie.  
  


  
***

  
Annabeth was sobbing into her pillow. Stiles didn’t know why but it didn’t take Athena’s brain to know it had something to do with her Dad. He didn’t get it. Wujek didn’t need another mom for Annabeth. Bethy already had a mom, a goddess to be exact. She also didn’t need a mortal mom. That’s why they shared his Mom.  
  
He slid open his window and moved onto the tree that was in front of his window.  
  
“Bethy.” He hissed trying to avoid looking at the ground. “Bethy, open the window.” Annabeth didn’t reply. That was worrying. Annabeth hated it when he called her Bethy. She always had a smart remark back about the ‘formality of names’ or some other nonsense.  
  
Stiles was smart. He knew what nonsense was, mainly because he caused it.  
  
“Annabeth!” He stomped his foot. The branch he was on began to sway. “Annabeth if you do not slide open that window, I will plummet to my death. I will be dead Annabeth. Think of the horror.”  
  
“Think of the silence is more like it.”  
  
Stiles stared at her from where she was inside the window. “But whose gonna play detectives with you if I die?”  
  
Annabeth sniffled. “Guess you gotta live then.” She moved aside from the window, finally letting Stiles inside her room. He slid in quickly, breathing out in relief of the solid ground.  
  
“Bethy…” Stiles trailed off. Normally his plans consist of making trouble and causing messes, not helping Annabeth stop crying. “Bethy, what happened? What’s wrong?”  
  
As Stiles asked his question, he came to the conclusion that Annabeth was either upset because of her dad or because of something affecting her dad.  
  
“Is wujek alright?”  
  
Annabeth snapped, “Don’t call him that.” Her eyes narrowed. “He’s not a part of our family.” Stiles stared at her, his mouth dropping open. “He doesn’t deserve it.”  
  
“Is this about-“  
  
“Don’t say it Stiles.” Annabeth broke down again. “He doesn’t want me.”  
  
The door swung open. Claudia stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.  
  
“Genim Aleskander Stilinski. We will be having words later about how you got into this room without touching the ground.” Stiles squinted sheepishly at the ground. Her gaze softened as it landed on Annabeth. “Kochanie, you know you have a place with us. You always do. Your father is just a little stressed right now.”  
  
“Too stressed to want me?” The words fell out of her mouth without permission. She would not cry again. She wouldn’t! She was five, not some cry-baby age.  
  
Claudia knelt down and swept Annabeth into her arms. “Oh dziecko, no.” Annabeth felt Stiles wrap himself around her back.  
  
“That’s not true. He never has time for me anymore.” Annabeth felt like screaming but all that would come out were whispers. “He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t want me. Maybe I should go back from where I came from.”  
  
Claudia sat up and leaned against Annabeth’s bed. “You are going nowhere, young lady. I will never ever not be here for you. Or you, mister.” She turned her head to look at Stiles. “You two are stuck with me. Forever and always.”  
  
Annabeth smiled through the sheen of tears. “Forever and always” she repeated, grabbing Stiles’s hand. “Forever and always.”  
  


  
***

  
Claudia shook out her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair. She would be having words with her brother. After that crying session in Annabeth’s room a week ago, she thought he would have gotten the hint.  
  
He hadn’t.  
  
That woman, Sophie or whatever was interfering in a way that was beginning to look dangerous. Monsters were real. She knew that, John knew that. The kids knew that for crying out loud. For some reason though, Freddy didn’t want to believe. Maybe it was the mist?  
  
“Zeus knows why that is” She grumbled to herself as she waited on his porch. As a clear sighted mortal, she couldn’t believe the relief she felt when she found out that all of the things she was seeing were real. She had never really known how to handle it when teacher and police officers turned into monsters.  
  
The front door swung open interrupting her thoughts. She began to say something and froze, the words dying on her lips. There in the doorway was Sophie. That wasn’t a big deal. No, the big deal was the ring on her hand.  
  
“Is that…?” She questioned, bringing her hand up to rub her eyes. She hoped this was a dream.  
  
“Isn’t it wonderful?” Sophie’s cheery voice broke Claudia out of her frozen state. “We’re getting married!”  
  
She frowned. “Uh… no.” Sophie’s face fell. “That’s…. that’s not possible.”  
  
“Sophie?” Fredrick’s voice echoed down the hall. “Who’s at the door?”  
  
“Just your sister,” Sophie called back. “I think she wants something.”  
  
Claudia glared at Sophie. “Yeah, like for you to move. So I could maybe talk to my brother. About things not concerning you, suka.”  
  
Fredrick stared at Claudia. “Really Claudia? Suka?”  
  
Claudia raised an eyebrow. “I just call them like I see them. Is that a problem Freddy?”  
  
Fredrick came out on the steps. “Yes, as a matter a fact it is.” He looked back at Sophie. “She’s going to be my wife. I want to marry her. She isn’t some monster hell bent on destroying our family. She’s just a wonderful woman.” He reached out and clasped Sophie’s hand. “A woman I’ve fallen very in love with.”  
  
He turned around to glare at Claudia. “So anything you want to say to me, you can stay in front of her.”  
  
Claudia opened her mouth and he raised his hand. “If this is about Annabeth though, just don’t. That girl- ” He shook his head roughly. “I just don’t know what has gotten into her.”  
  
Claudia just looked at him for a long moment. Then, in a voice he hadn’t heard since the day they left Poland, said, “Fine. Ruin this family. Ruin the one thing that kept us together. But, know this brother. You will one come back and look on this moment with regret. I swear, by Zeus, that you will be able to trace all your regrets back to now.” Thunder rumbled in the distance as she walked back to her house.  
  
The air was silent. Fredrick stared at his shadows stretching on the lawn from the hallway light.  
  
Sophie broke the moment.  
  
“What the hell does by Zeus mean? Like the Greek God?”  
  
Fredrick sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “Let me tell you a story…” He shut the door, bringing Sophie inside.  


  
***

  
Upstairs, a window slid open.  
  
“Wow,” Stiles remarked. “Mama was really mad to get the Gods involved.”  
  
Annabeth was silent, staring down at the grass. “I mean” Stiles babbled, “You can always come to my house.”  
  
“You should go Stiles.”  
  
“I should wha-“  
  
“Go before ciocia finds you out of your bed.”  
  
Stiles frowned at her. “Bethy, are you sure?”  
  
Annabeth said nothing, just continued looking at the ground.  
  
“Okkayy.” Stiles drew out. “Just know that I wanna be your bestest friend. No one is gonna take you away from me or Mama.”  
  
Annabeth finally looked up, her stormy eyes sparkling slightly. “Mama might take you away if she sees that you’re over here.”  
  
Stiles froze for a second before throwing himself out the window onto the tree between the two bedrooms.  
  
Annabeth laughed softly before sliding the window shut. Her smile fell from her face. She couldn’t stay here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suka is Polish for bitch.  
> Ciocia is Polish for aunt.  
>   
> Let me know if google let me down.


	4. The Mysterious Disappearance of Twin #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth can think her way out of anything. The only problem is what to do with Stiles.  
> Stiles is upset that he’s a problem.

  
__

  
2 Years Later (Age 7)  


  
Annabeth knew what was going to happen moments before it actually happened. She knew Stiles was going to slip on that piece of ice and fall into the table, knocking everything off it. She knew that it all could be prevented if she moved the lone piece of ice.  
  
She didn’t move the ice.  
  
The resulting crash was beautiful. Stiles swayed into the table, knocking every single thing off of it, including the birthday cake. She watched his face, his mouth opening with surprise, his eyes widening in shock. His new shoes were covered in icing and glass.  
  
The silence after the destruction was incredible. She broke it by laughing so hard she cried.  
  
Stiles’s eyes narrowed at her, “Bethy…” He warned. “If I find out that this was your doing, I’m gonna…” He paused searching for the appropriate threat. “I’m gonna steal all you book that you get and read them before you do!”  
  
Annabeth smirked, “You do that anyways Stiles.”  
  
He pouted, “This time it’ll be different. This time, you’ll know the pain of having an ending spoiled!”  
  
“Genim.” Claudia’s voice broke them out of their stare off. “Don’t you dare spoil any book for Annabeth.”  
  
Stiles crinkled his nose, “But she did this! She caused this!” He glanced around at the four adults. “I know she did!”  
  
Annabeth cackled beside him, “You slipped on a piece of ice you goober!” Stiles let out a war cry, leaping at a laughing Annabeth.  
  
“I’ll get you for this!” He chased her around the room.  
  
“Goober?” John remarked, “Huh, it’s like she’s heard that one before.” He shot his wife a point look. “You need to stop influencing her vocabulary so damn much!”  
  
“More like stop influencing her entirely.” Fredrick muttered. Sophie sighed, a frown appearing on her face.  
  
Claudia froze, her laughter dying from her voice. “Care to repeat that, Freddy?”  
  
John winced, “Come on now, it’s their birthday. Is it necessary we do this here?”  
  
Sophie nodded, “Fred, leave it alone today.”  
  
Fredrick rolled his eyes, “It’s fine Soph. I just don’t want Claudia to be around Annabeth anymore.”  
  
She scowled at Fredrick, “Oh really? Forgetting that you promised me, you promised Tony, _Maria’s son_ , that you would take care of her and we would be a family? Nice one, dupek.”  
  
Fredrick opened his mouth to say something when John held up his hand. “Listen you two. You can have this conversation later. Right now this is about the kids. Let. It. Go.”  
  
Sophie tried for a smile, “Come on, it’s a beautiful day outside. I’m sure Annabeth and Stiles want to celebrate, not hear us argue.”  
  
Claudia sighed, “Fine.” She turned around to talk to the kids only to see them nowhere in the room. “Genim?” She called. “Annabeth?” Silence greeted her.  
  
She looked at John, “They’re not here. I know they’re not here.”  
  
Fredrick snorted, “Of course they’re here. They’re just playing a trick on you.”  
  
She whirled around. “Fine. If this is how it’s going to be, fine. I’m going to look in the woods in our backyard. You stay here.”  
  
“I’ll come with you.” John said. “Just let me grab a gun.” He left the kitchen as a hostile stare off began between the two siblings.  
  
Fredrick closed his eyes. “You’re going to the woods to find two children, who by all logical ideas are here, and, to top that off, you’re bringing a gun? You’re insane.”  
  
Claudia snarled, “And you’re an asshole, Freddy, but that doesn’t stop you.”  
  
He shook his head, “I’m not the one who’s literally bringing a gun to a search party. Which is completely unnecessary as I’m sure they’re fine.”  
  
“I don’t know about you” Claudia said, bringing herself up to the tops of her toes to stare Fredrick in the eyes, “But I for one, do not fuck around with the lives of my children.”  
  
John entered the kitchen. “And on that note, let’s go.”  
  
Sophie sighed again as they left the kitchen, “Honestly Fred, why are you being like this?”  
  
Fredrick scowled at the ground, “You don’t understand. It’s just.. ugh. It’s nothing. Leave it alone Soph.”  
  
Sophie raised an eyebrow, “We will talk about this someday. I have a right to know, you two are my family now.” She crossed the kitchen, “Come on, let’s help them search for the kids.”  
  
She left the kitchen with Fredrick still staring at the ground. “Shit.” He swore. “One of these days….” He let the threat trail off before heading outside. “One of these days, I’m gonna finally get some peace and quiet without these brats.”

  
***

  
  
Annabeth was upset. It was her birthday and everyone was fighting. So, when Stiles suggested they go into the woods, which was definitely a big no-no, she had to say yes. “Stiles?” She asked, tracking a squirrel in the treetops from where they sat on a log. “Do you ever think about our real Mom?”  
  
Last year, on their birthday, Claudia and John had sat them down and told them their story. They were children of Athena and they might have to go away. Stiles had cried for a week straight just thinking about leaving his Mom and Tata. Annabeth didn’t cry. No, she started to plan. She needed to get out, get away from her Dad and Sophie. Granted, a six year old isn’t the best at runaway plans but she was a daughter of Athena, if anyone could do it, it was her.  
  
Stiles sighed, poking the ground with a stick, “I mean sometimes? I want to know more about her but I’m also afraid she’s gonna take us away and I get mad when I think about that so I try not to.”  
  
Annabeth was fluent enough in Stiles that she understood what he was trying to say, “So, you’d like to meet her but only when there isn’t a chance that she could take away Mama?”  
  
Stiles nodded. “Uh huh. And I want to meet our cousins and siblings but I don’t want to leave.”  
  
Stiles was talking about Camp Half-Blood. They had told the twins that there was a possibility that they would need to go there before they were 12. Annabeth prayed every single day to Athena that the day would come soon.  
  
“Beth?” Stiles questioned. “Are you gonna leave soon? I saw the way you were looking at Wujek and I know it isn’t good but I don’t want you to leave.” Stiles’s eyes started tearing up. “You’re family! I don’t want you to go!”  
  
Annabeth frowned, “I don’t want to go if you don’t go.” She hadn’t thought about it like that. She hadn’t even considered the fact that Stiles wouldn’t be there with her. Stiles was always there for her. He was the only person she really counted on.  
  
Stiles sniffled, “I can’t leave Mama.”  
  
Annabeth opened her mouth to reply when something caught her eye. “Stiles” She said, eying the trees in front of her. “Listen.”  
  
Stiles stared at her, rubbing his eyes, “I am listening. I have- ompf!” She slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Annabeth shook her head, “No, listen to the forest.”  
  
His eyes widened in understanding. The forest was silent. There was no breeze, no birds. The shadows seemed a bit bigger, darker. Something was on the move.  
  
“Beth.” Stiles hissed. “We have to get back to the house. We aren’t that far…” He trailed off, staring at the figure moving towards them. “That’s not Mama.”  
  
“No,” Annabeth agreed. “That most definitely is not.”  
  
They both paused. “Is it me,” Annabeth began. “Or is that a harpy?”  
  
Stiles frowned, squinting at the figure. “I think it might be.”  
  
They looked at each other. “So,” Stiles ventured, “Do we run?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Annabeth answered. “You’re the one who reads the mythology books.”  
  
Stiles scoffed, “Yeah, cause I like fun books.”  
  
Annabeth stared at him. “We might die and you’re concerned with whose books are better?”  
  
Stiles spluttered, “I don’t know! I’m panicking and all I can think of is how much I wish we had stayed at home, even if it meant hearing Tata, Mama, Wujek, and Sophie argue cause now we’re gonna die out here and who knows how long it’s gonna take ‘em to know where we are.” By the time Stiles had finished he was shouting, his voice tight with fear.  
  
“Stiles.” Annabeth hissed, peering at the trees. “If that thing didn’t know where we were before, it definitely does now.”  
  
Stiles bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. Annabeth sighed, “We just need to think logically about this. What would Athena do?”  
  
Stiles scowled, “She probably would already know what kind of monster it is. We’re idiots Bethy. We’re gonna die out here. This is it. We’re dead.” He began to spiral into panic again. “I’m never seeing Mama or Tata again. I have regrets, Bethy, serious regrets. Like, I’m never gonna finish the Harry Potter books.”  
  
“Stiles,” Annabeth growled. “Shut. Up.”  
  
Stiles swung his head around to look at her. “Wait, that’s it.”  
  
Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. “I swear Stiles if this is some trick and we end up dying… I’m gonna haunt you so hard.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “No you’re not. You’re going straight to Uncle Hades. Although, he’s not really our uncle.”  
  
“Stiles this is so not the time.”  
  
“Right! Sorry!” Stiles smiled at her. “We just have to be super quiet and hope the wind doesn’t blow our cover. Get it?” He chuckled. “Blow our cover.”  
  
Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
A new voice interrupted. “Darlings, I think you’ve already done that.”  
  
Stiles and Annabeth froze. The voice continued, “Well, don’t both of you look tasty. I haven’t had real demigod children in a very long time. Oh yes, this will be wonderful.”  
  
“Stiles, I cannot believe that we’re gonna die because you told a stupid joke.” Annabeth closed her eyes slowly and then opened them, praying to Athena that the Harpy would be gone when she looked again.  
  
Stiles tried to smile but all that showed on his face was a sickly grimace. “Sorry?” he offered.  
  
The Harpy cackled, “Oh you sweet children. It’s a shame I’ve got to eat you.”  
  
Stile frowned, “Got to? Who says you got to?”  
  
She licked its lips, “Oh you mean besides biology?” She leered at the children. “Someone powerful is out to get you.”  
  
Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Someone powerful? She looked at Stiles to see him staring right back at her. She opened her mouth to say something when a gunshot interrupted their standoff. The Harpy’s eye’s widened and she dissolved into the grossest sand Annabeth had ever seen.  
  
Claudia rushed into the area and grabbed them both. “Och zakochani są w porządku?”  
  
Stiles frowned, “Mama, you’re not speaking English.”  
  
John moved into the clearing as well, his gun still raised as if there were more monsters. “Stiles, sweetheart, she’s so scared that she can’t speak English. You must never ever do this again.” John had never been so stern with either of them.  
  
Annabeth tugged on Claudia’s sleeve, “That was the only one, ciocia. We’re safe now.”  
  
Claudia sighed, “Oh thank god.” She was interrupted by Sophie running into them.  
  
“I saw that,” she panted. “Freddy said that monsters didn’t exist though.”  
  
Claudia scowled. “Fredrick says a lot of things.”  
  


  
***

  
  
Three days after the disastrous birthday, Annabeth made her move.  
  
She picked a huge fight with Fredrick, making Sophie cry in the process. It was only aided by Sophie announcing that she was pregnant. Annabeth scowled, pregnant with normal kids, Fredrick must be so pleased.  
  
She had hidden a backpack outside yesterday while Stiles and Claudia were at the library. She knew she was doing the right thing. She had to leave.  
  
The window in her room slid up and Stiles tumbled in. She blinked at him as he untangled himself from the floor.  
  
He broke the uncharacteristic silence first. “I know you’re leaving.”  
  
She gaped at him. She had been so careful! All her planning happened while he was gone, all her maps were hidden. She was normally the one who knew everything and it threw her off that Stiles knew her careful plans.  
  
“Yeah?” She said defensively. “And what are you gonna do about it?”  
  
Stiles smiled sadly at her and thrust out his hand. “I saved this for you.” Clenched in his fist was money, his birthday money to be exact.  
  
She stared at him. “But… you told Claudia that you lost it…”  
  
He stuck his tongue out, “You’re not Athena’s only child here, you know. I do know how to plan.”  
  
“Stiles,“ Annabeth paused. “Wait, you’re not gonna tell me not to go?”  
  
Stiles stared at the ground. “I’m not gonna make you stay. We’re rodzeństwo, and I don’t want you to stay if it hurts you.”  
  
Annabeth threw her arms around him. “You’re the best big brother anyone has ever had.”  
  
Stiles gripped her back just as tight. “You’re the smartest person I know Bethy. You can do this.”  
  
They withdrew from each other. Stiles wiped tears away. “Just, stay in touch, yeah? Call when you get there?”  
  
Annabeth smiled at him. “I have a train ticket. From San Francisco to Chicago, then Chicago to New York.”  
  
Stiles stared at her. “How?”  
  
“I used money and asked Sophie to buy me a visa giftcard. Then I used Fredricks computer.” Stiles held up his hand and she slapped her hand against it. She smirked, “I know I’m awesome.”  
  
Stiles smiled back before moving to the window. “I’m gonna miss you.” His voice faded as he moved through the tree, “Love you Beth.”  
  
Annabeth called back softly, “Love you too Stiles.”  
  
She slide the window closed gently. She could do this. She had her plans, her extra money, and a blessing from the greatest brother in the world. She would make it to Camp Half–Blood. 

  
***

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och zakochani są w porządku? means Oh sweethearts, are you alright?  
> Ciocia means aunt  
> rodzeństwo means siblings


	5. Owls? For real? How… mystic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Stiles have to deal with being apart.  
>   
> They're not very good at it.

  
__

  
2 Years Later (Age 9)  


  
Stiles was furious. He was bloodthirsty. He was gonna kill Jackson Whittemore. He didn’t care that his Mom would be disappointed in him. Scott would back him up. He had spent all day suffering at the hands of that jackass. Jackson the Jackass. What a great title. He snorted as he threw his backpack at his bed. It had been a terrible day. Jackson had tripped him into a mud puddle for yelling at him about Scott. Scott, the idiot, had tried to help him up but had only dropped his inhaler into the puddle. As if that wasn't enough, Mrs. Greenleaf, his teacher, sent Scott home for not having his extra inhaler and Stiles was muddy and alone for the rest of the day. He sighed, in disappointment. It was times like these that he missed Annabeth the most.  
  
His mom yelled to him from the bottom of the stairs, “Genim, sweetheart, Hedwig is here from camp!”  
  
He groaned as he moved to the top of the stairs, his shoes squeaking, mud still leaking from them, “Her name is Minerva, Mom! Annabeth and I decided that was the best name for her.”  
  
Claudia raised an eyebrow. “That’s the third time this month that you’ve changed her name. I’m just going to stick with the ever constant name that I have.”  
  
“It’s not my fault that she decided to change her name. We’re not terrible humans, she’s going to have a say!” The muddy water beneath his feet was trickling down the stairs, each quiet drop sounding like a gun going off in the suddenly quiet stairway.  
  
Claudia just looked at him. Stiles squirmed under the gaze before finally throwing his hands into the air, almost taking out the pictures on the wall next to him. "Fine Mom, you do what you want. I'm sure", he paused, narrowing his eyes, " _Minerva , would love to have two names."_  
  
Claudia smiled, "Why thank you Genim. So kind of you to see it my way." She turned and made her way back into the kitchen. Stiles rolled his eyes before following her. The kitchen was in the middle of being repainted and Claudia still hadn't decided whether she wanted it to be a pale yellow or pale blue. The results so far were jarring, matching Stiles on his worst day of ADHD. The two colors just crashed together on the wall, nothing was close to being done, and Stiles adored it. He felt like he fit in the middle of the chaos.  
  
Minerva was on the window sill with a pile of letters beside her. She hooted softly when she saw him before flying over to perch on her favorite shelf in the kitchen.  
  
Stiles smiled gently at her before reaching for the letters. "Thanks, Minerva. You're the best owl out there." He shuffled through the letters, "Mom, there's a letter for you and Dad. And," he exclaimed, "there's two for me!"  
  
Claudia ruffled his hair before taking the letter Stiles was holding out. "Of course there is two for you! You're her brother and her best friend." Stiles had already ripped open one letter and was rapidly reading through it.  
  
"Mom," He paused, suddenly serious. "Mom, how mad would you be if…"  
  
Claudia turned from where she was staring at the walls to look at Stiles, "How mad would I be if what?" she prompted.  
  
"How-mad-would-you-be-if-Annabeth-sent-me-a-knife?" Stiles blurted out, rapidly stringing all his words together.  
  
Claudia paused before sighing softly. "Genim, this conversation has been a long time coming. You can have the knife -" Stiles whooped, throwing his hands in the air and grinning at Claudia. "However, you have to learn the basics from Tata before you so much as think about using one that Annabeth sends you. And," Claudia hesitated before leaning down to stare at Stiles, "If you so much as breathe on it before I deem you ready, you will be grounded until you are forty, do you understand me?"  
  
Stiles nodded slowly at her before breaking back into a grin, "Thank you Mama! I promise I'll listen to everything Tata says!" He scrambled away back up the stairs, already composing a knife acceptance letter back to Annabeth. Maybe today wasn't so bad, he mused as he shut his bedroom door. He was getting a knife and Tata would be helping him and maybe, just maybe, he could convince Annabeth to come back this summer to help him! Now that, would make everything so much better.  
  
Downstairs Claudia shook her head, smiling softly at the clear excitement from Genim. She had only just turned back to contemplating the kitchen walls, when John walked in.  
  
"Hey you," she said, spinning to kiss him. "Aren't you home a little early?"  
  
John sighed and leaned against the counter, "Yeah, it was a weird day. Slow, but strange."  
  
"Really?" Claudia raised an eyebrow. "Stranger than Greek Gods?"  
  
"Actually", John rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yes. Stranger than Greek Gods."  
  
Claudia cocked her head at him, opening her mouth to ask what had happened when Stiles came barreling down the stairs and into the room. He completely missed the fact that John was in the room and headed straight for Minerva.  
  
"Take these," he panted at her. "Take these straight to Annabeth. Please Minerva, be the fastest owl you can be! I need her answer!" John stared at him, with both eyebrows raised before swinging his head to look at Claudia.  
  
"What exactly is going on here?" He asked, scaring Stiles.  
  
"DAD! You're home? You have to teach me how to stab things! Mama said that if you taught me I could have the knife! Dad, I need the knife, it's how I'm gonna convince Bethy to come home for the summer! Please, please, please, help me learn!" Stiles rambled on.  
  
Claudia interrupted him, "Genim, Tata doesn't know what you're talking about." She winked at John. "You should probably show him the letters you got."  
  
Stiles brightened, "Yes! Come on Tata! Annabeth sent us letters, you and Mom only got one but I got two!"  
  
"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming Genim, you don't need to pull my arm so much."  
  


  
 

  
***

 

  
  
Annabeth sighed. She was so bored. Camp was fun during the summer when there were new kids and all her siblings were here. But during the winter all she had were the Stolls, Luke, some new Ares girl named Clarisse, and Thalia's tree. She thumped her head down into her arms on the Athena table sighing louder.  
  
A body slid in next to her, startling her into lifting her head. Luke was grinning down at her.  
  
"How's my little brainiac doing?"  
  
Annabeth sighed again. "I miss Stiles," she mumbled into her elbow.  
  
"What was that?" Luke poked her side. "Did you just say you miss Kyle? The Aphrodite boy?"  
  
"What? No!" Annabeth's head shot up, a look of disgust on her face. "Why would I miss Kyle?"  
  
Luke chuckled, "I don’t know Annie. You're the one who said it." He poked her side again. "What's up for real though?"  
  
"Ugh, don't call me that." Annabeth batted his hands away from her. "It's nothing. I'm just… bored."  
  
"You're bored?" Luke gestured around him. "Even with all this excitement around?"  
  
Annabeth grinned before narrowing her eyes and scowling. "This isn't fun. How could…" she paused before flinging her hands out, "…be fun?"  
  
"Huh," he nodded. "You've got me there. Guess you're right."  
  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Of course she was right. She was stuck at a camp, on the other side of the United States from her twin, who was a secret none the less, and she had no real friends besides a boy who was like 8 years older than her. The camp was fun she supposed but she wanted friends. She wanted a family like she had with Stiles.  
  
Annabeth sniffled and turned her head away from Luke to look out over the valley of Camp Half-Blood. It wasn't fair! Why did Stiles get the parents who loved him? Why didn't she have a Tata who loved her?  
  
She closed her eyes, breathing in the damp salty air. It’s fine, she reminded herself. She chose this.  
  
When she felt like she was back under control she looked back at Luke. He wasn't watching her, instead staring at the Stolls as they each tried to push 17 grapes in their mouths.  
  
"Luke?" Annabeth began hesitantly. "I'm gonna go back to my cabin now."  
  
"Are you sure?" He began frowning, before a loud crash sounded. Annabeth looked over to see Travis on the ground with Clarisse leaning over him menacingly, as Connor tried to both laugh and not choke.  
  
"Yeah," She smiled at him. "I'm just gonna read in my bunk til we have dinner."  
  
"Okay." He said, getting up to go deal with the mess. "I'll knock when it's time for dinner." Annabeth rose from the table, leaving before anyone could try to stop her.  
  
She kicked rocks from the path as she walked from the pavilion to Cabin Six. Why was it so boring here? She was a child of a Goddess, she should be having the time of her life. Instead she was stuck within a Camp that wasn't even all that exciting. She supposed she could read some more but she just wanted some companionship.  
  
"Move out of the path, brainiac!"  
  
Annabeth jumped out of the way as the Stolls went flying by.  
  
"Thanks for that," Travis shouted.  
  
"Yeah," Connor echoed, "As a favor, we totally won't to do anything to your owl."  
  
An owl? Annabeth scrunched up her face. "What owl?" She yelled at them.  
  
One of them shouted something back but was pulled inside their cabin before he could finish.  
  
"The owl circling the Athena Cabin." Luke said from behind her, causing her to jump. "You didn't know…?" He trailed off. "Well better go check it then." He passed her, patting her on the head. "See you at dinner."  
  
Annabeth rolled her eyes but ran the rest of her way to the cabin. An owl circling the cabin could only mean one thing.  
  
Stiles had written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late!! A lot of things happened and I got behind.


	6. Raw Nerves & Bloody Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closest thing to this pain that Stiles has ever felt was when Annabeth left without him.

  
__

  
1 Year Later (Age 10)  


  
"Stiles, sweetheart, come here. We have something we need to tell you," Claudia said, her face contorting in an awkward parody of a smile. Stiles hesitated in the doorway of their bedroom, looking sullen. "Genim, please kochanie." As the polish word slipped unbidden from her mouth, Stiles froze before rushing onto the bed.  
  
"Mama? Is something wrong?," he whispered, fiddling with the pale blue comforter on the bed. He flicked his eyes up nervously up at John. "You only use polish when something's happening." The last time he could remember polish being used in the house was the week after Annabeth ran away. Claudia and Fredrick had had a screaming match on the lawn and had switched to the language as soon as neighbors started coming out onto the sidewalk.  
  
The fight had ended when John had been called to the scene.  
  
"Tata?" John moved from the chair he had been sitting in, joining them on the bed. "Just tell me." Stiles begged. "Please." He frantically tried to searched his memory. "Mama, Tata, proszę."  
  
"Stiles," John began, before breathing out. "Genim. Your mom, she's… she's not well."  
  
"Not well?" Stiles repeated faintly. "Is… is.. Mama going to die?" As he spoke, a sheen of tears appeared in his eyes. "Tata… what…"  
  
Claudia cut him off, "Sweetheart, I'm not dying. Or well, I'm not going to die soon." She sighed. "I'm sick, kochanie. The doctor's found something wrong with my brain."  
  
"Claudia…" John said, before rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"What, John?" Claudia snapped. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply for a moment. "I'm telling Stiles. And then, we're calling the big house and we're telling Annabeth. And then we will go."  
  
"Go…?" Stiles cried. "Go where? Mama! You can't go!" He burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, kochanie." Claudia murmured, scooping him up into her arms. "I'm not going anywhere far. I'm gonna go stay in the hospital. The doctors think they might have a solution."  
  
Stiles sniffled, "Are they gonna save you, Mama?"  
  
John interrupted, "We don't know." He gathered the two onto his lap. "They aren't sure what's happening yet."  
  
Stiles slowly nodded, wiping away the tears on his checks. "Can.. Can I come see you? Every day?" He looked up at John. "Tata, please!" He began working himself into another fit.  
  
"Stiles, Stiles, shhhh." Claudia whispered at him. "Shhhh, kochiane. You can come see me after school every day. Your Tata and I have already worked out a schedule."  
  
Stiles' breathing slowed down, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, as he registered her words. "Worked out?" He echoed. "Mama, how.. How long have you been sick?"  
  
He looked up to see John and Claudia exchanging a glance. The soft glow of the lamps gave the room a fuzzy feel, which was exaggerated by the gloss of tears in his eyes. It felt like a bad dream, but he knew that in a dream his heart could never heart this much.  
  
Claudia raised an eyebrow in John's direction, leaving the ball in his court.  
  
"She's been sick for a while." He finally responded.  
  
Stiles looked panicked, "what does that mean?" He licked hips lips, absently noticing that his mouth tasted like metal and salt.  
  
"Almost two months," Claudia whispered before looking down at Stiles. Her eyes widened and she gently elbowed John. "Look at his lip." She mouthed at him. "Grab a tissue."  
  
"Kochanie, can you sit up for me?" She requested before slowly easing them both up.  
  
He nodded, sitting up, before registering a soft touch against his lip. He hissed in pain, lifting his hand up and bringing it away bloody. As John moved into the attached bathroom, opening cupboards for a small towel, all Stiles could do was stare at the vibrant red on his fingertips.  
  
He startled when Claudia's hand grabbed onto his. They just looked at each other, as John found the towel and ran the water. The click of the lights shutting off broke their gaze, as Claudia raised her head to meet John's eyes.  
  
John gently tipped Stiles' head back and cleaned off the cut. Stiles whimpered as the rough towel brushed the raw skin, before lowering his head and curling into Claudia's side. He breathed in her familiar scent before closing his eyes and relaxing.  
  
John tossed the hand towel into the laundry basket before grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed and covering the three of them. The soft cotton further relaxed Stiles and Claudia and John watched as the furrow between his eyes smoothed out and he no longer looked pained.  
  
Claudia sighed, shifting closer to Stiles, "We're going to have to tell him soon." John opened his mouth but she raised a hand. "I know. John, I know. I don't want to. But we cannot lie to him." She paused before brushing back a lock of Stiles' hair. "Lord Hades is coming for me soon. Nothing can stop it. We're just lucky we had this much time." She began to get choked up.  
  
"Oh Clauds." John slid his arm around her and gently kissed her hair. "You're right, as always. We'll call Annabeth in the morning. For now, we have this safe space. We have each other."  
  
She smiled sadly. "For now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in months! College got intense and life was strange for a while. Hope you all have a lovely day though and thank you once again for sticking with this story!


	7. Stilinski's, Stark's, And More.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to him. Forget having a God as a parent, Stiles is related to Tony Stark.
> 
> Things are on the move underground. Connections are forming.

Stiles knew he wasn't supposed to be hearing this argument. He knew that if he left the safety of the bathroom, his Mom and Dad would stop arguing. He knew exactly how defeated they both would look at their inability to finally finish their conversation.

He stayed in the bathroom.

"I. Don't. Care. Claudia." John's harsh whisper echoed in the bland hospital room. "He is too young." Fabric whispered as someone moved within the room. "I know you want to tell him.." He trailed off.

"J- John," Claudia wheezed. "Please. He- he needs to know. His safety… I need to know he'll be safe."

John sighed. Stiles could picture his face in the moment. His eyes would be scrunched up, his mouth in a tight line. When his mom had been better she'd lovingly referred to it as his 'bad cop' face.

He stifled a sob. She'd get better. She'd have to. The past two months had been bad. He knew that. He just didn't want to think about it.

The name Stark caught Stiles' attention again. He didn't know any Stark's. He knew of a Stark, though.

"Tony wanted to come down. I told him no." John paused. "Again. For the 11th time."

Claudia laughed. "That's the fighting spirit we all know and love." They both paused, deep in thought.

Stiles tentatively grabbed the cool metal handle of the bathroom. Maybe now was an okay time to come out. They seemed like they had finished their argument. He was just about to re-enter the room when John spoke.

"He wants to meet Stiles. I told he no, of course." He scoffed. "Can you imagine? Tony Stark, meeting Stiles? Gods, just the thought is giving me gray hairs."

Claudia giggled, sounding her age for the first time since they had entered this nightmare of doctor's and hospital's and pain, "You've already got gray hairs, you old man."

"Hey! I'll have you know that… that… that is completely false."

"Sure thing, gramps." She retorted, laughing slightly.

Stiles was frozen. He wanted to rewind the conversation. Tony Stark? As in the Tony Stark? The billionaire, inventor, genius who he totally wanted to be like when he grew up? That Tony Stark? There was no way. It totally was another Tony Stark. He was just a kid in California. How in the hell was Tony Stark supposed to know him?

Claudia spoke again, "I just wish that I would've been able to see them meet." She sniffled. "They would've run circles around him and- and he would've let them. He's going to be the best older brother."

At that, Stiles charged out of the bathroom. "Who's going to be an older brother? Am I going to be an older brother? Why do we know Tony Stark?" He sucked in a breath, looking up at both John and Claudia with wide eyes. "Does-"

"And I'm going to stop you right there." John interrupted. "How long were you lurking in the bathroom for?"

Stiles blushed and kicked at the titled floor with his feet. "I dunno." He replied sullenly. "Long enough."

Claudia chuckled, pressing her lips together as soon as the sound left her body. Both John and Stiles snapped their heads towards her, wearing equally betrayed looks. She sighed and patted the space next to her on the bed. "I have a story to tell you."

Stiles brightened, clambering onto the bed and looking as attentive as a 10 year-old with ADHD could.

"Now," She began. "This is a story you can only repeat to one other person."

"Annabeth." Stiles breathed.

"Correct." She tapped his nose. "You know that you aren't our son, but we love you none the less. What you don't know is that you are the second son and child of Howard Stark and Athena. Tony Stark is your older brother." She pulled back and smiled like the world still made sense.

Stiles was baffled. The Gods were one thing, he got them. They had an everlasting power and survived on the basis of belief. That made sense. What didn't make sense is that his mother had just dropped a literal bomb on him and was smiling like everything was okay. He glanced over at John, who was grimacing but trying to look supportive of the sudden information overload.

"How… what… Annabeth?" was all that Stiles could get out.

"She doesn't know." John confirmed quietly. "You're the older twin and you're the first to know."

Stiles paused at that. "What does this mean? Am I in more danger?"

John closed his eyes before crouching down to look Stiles in the eye. "Yes and no. You're in danger because of different things. Tony…" He sighed, "Tony is more complicated than the Gods. He's got a whole past that people know about, he's active in the public. He wants to give you the world but he can't without putting you in more danger."

Stiles nodded solemnly, "I understand Tata. I won't tell anyone. I promise." He visibly brightened, "But… does this mean we're rich? Can… can Mama get into a better hospital?"

"Oh kochiane," Claudia said, opening her arms up. Stiles dove in, gently squirming closer to her. "This hospital is fine."

"I know Mama." Stiles responded earnestly. "Mrs. McCall works here and she's the best!" He voice grew quiet. "I just want you to get better."

"I will try my best Genim, try not to worry."

John rolled his eyes, "That's like telling the sky not to be blue or clouds not to float. He's a worrier, Clauds! All he does now is try to make me eat vegetables and take away any red meat."

Claudia and Stiles high-fived. John groaned, "I should've known you put him up to that."

"Honestly John," Claudia smirked. "I'm disappointed. Where's the problem solving cop now?"

Stiles giggled, before bursting into laughter. He wiped the tears away before growing pensive. "Mama, am I really related to Tony Stark?"

She tapped his nose again, "Yes you are. Now let's calm down and I'll tell you some stories about his childhood."

John stood, "I'm going to go to the cafeteria and grab us some food." He held up a hand. "Yes, Stiles, Claudia," at her name he narrowed his eyes at her, "I will get us healthy food." The two exchanged pleased smiles before waving him off.

As John walked away, Claudia began weaving a tale, her voice fading to a soft whisper by the time he reached the end of the hall. It had been a good day, he mused. And if anyone deserved it, it was those two.

 

  
 

***

 

  
  
"And then," Stiles yelled, waving his arms around, "I came out of the bathroom and asked a bunch of questions."  
  
"Wow," Annabeth snorted, "How surprising." Claudia and John chuckled as well.  
  
"So - hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth just rolled her eyes in response. "I swear" Stiles muttered, "You hang out with the older campers too much." Neither commented on the twinge of jealously which was clear in his voice. "Anyways, back to my super interesting story, it turns out that we are indeed related to the one and only Tony Stark!" He made jazz hands, hoping that the iris message wouldn’t distort it too bad.  
  
"Wow," Annabeth repeated, sounding far less sarcastic this time. "That explains… a lot, actually."  
  
"I know, right!?!" Stiles cackled. "I can't wait to take over the world with robots." John opened his mouth before shutting it and looking over to Claudia. She made shushing motions at him before smiling at the sight of the twins.  
  
Annabeth sighed, as she often did when Stiles made claims of grandeur. "I hope that never comes true."  
  
"Robots are cool!" Stiles defended, "And besides, what are you gonna do? Take over the world with owls? I don't think so. They may literally be a God's gift but they don't have the superior fighting moves."  
  
"No," Annabeth conceded, "I suppose they don't, though Minerva does have quite a grip." She paused.  
  
"What is it, Bethy?" Stiles asked, slipping back into his childhood nickname for her.  
  
"I just," She blushed. "I-want-to-be-an-architect."  
  
Stiles paused for a moment to dissect her words. "You want to be an architect?"  
  
She nodded furiously. Stiles thought about it for a moment before breaking out into a huge grin. He knew exactly why she wanted to be one. "You already have a great backstory!"  
  
Annabeth tried, and failed, to suppress a smile. "You don't need a backstory to be an architect, you goober!"  
  
Stiles gaped, "Did you just… say the G-word?" Annabeth sent him a smirk. "Oh it is on!" He yelled, launching into a terrible insult war. Neither noticed the figure in the doorway slip off into the twilight.  
  


 

  
 

***

 

  
  
"Niece." Hades inclined his head. "To what do I owe this honor?"  
  
Athena paused before drawing herself up into her full height. "I have come to bargain for a mortals life."  
  
Hades chuckled, before sighing. "I cannot do that."  
  
She closed her eyes, acknowledging his words. "Then," she began but stopped when Hades raised his hand.  
  
"She's already been fast tracked to Eylsium."  
  
"What?" Athena said, raising an eyebrow. "Who… not that I am not grateful but…"  
  
Hades shrugged carelessly. "I do not keep track of these requests." He rose from his throne. "I assume that since you found your way down here, you can also see yourself out. I have things to attend to." He turned and swept out of the room.  
  
Athena blinked twice before leaving. Who could have known? She had been so careful. It was not often that the Wisdom Goddess was stumped. She would have to re-shift some priorities but she would figure this out. She had to, because if it was who she suspected, then bigger things were at play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and taking you time to comment. I've been so honored with the responses to the last chapter. Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas!
> 
> College is kind of terrible and finals are kicking my ass! I have no idea when the next chapter will be but it is planned and I'm working on it, along with the next series!


	8. Pain Isn't Temporary, Lance Armstrong Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends in time.

  
__

  
2 Years Later (Age 12)  


  
It was the worst day ever, Stiles decided. And it was all his fault.  
  
His mom had been fine. Fine! She was okay and maybe getting better. But Stiles had to go into her room and she tried to kill him. He knew she wasn't really okay. He just had forgotten. And now she was dead. And his last memory would be of her thin hands reaching out and her terrible anger splashed across her face.  
  
And now, her funeral was on an incredibly beautiful day. Because of course it was. Stiles sniffled and glanced to his right. Thank the Gods that Annabeth was here. He wouldn't have been able to make it through without her. As soon as he had IM'd her she flew to California, even though Chiron had warned her that it was a bad idea.  
  
She glanced back and squeezed his hand, pressing her lips together in an attempt to fight back the tears.  
  
They were the only ones in the cemetery. It had been a private ceremony. John hadn't wanted the town to see their grief. He had left the two of them to go set up their house for the reception. Or so he had said. Stiles knew it was to avoid him.  
  
"Hey." Annabeth whispered, breaking the silence for the first time in a half an hour. "We should probably get going."  
  
Stiles nodded. He didn’t want to go home. He thought that before, when his mom had been alive, his house had been empty. The past days had disapproved that theory. Before his house had been calm and solemn, now it was crashing and falling apart and no one was there and his dad, _his Tata, was falling to pieces, and he was scrambling to pick them up before they could shatter and everything was too much, it was too much, too much, too much, TOO MUCH_  
  
He only registered he was gasping for breath when Annabeth's voice penetrated the fog. "Hey! Hey! Stiles, calm down! Like we practiced, in and out. In and out. In and out." She stopped talking and just breathed with him. The weight of her arm centered him. He so focused on breathing that he didn't notice someone else approaching until Annabeth's voice snapped out.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Stiles lifted his head, taking in a blurry body holding something.  
  
"Uhm…" the boy responded. "I'm Isaac." he paused, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm…" Annabeth hesitated, glancing at Stiles. "A family friend." Her voice sharpened. "What are you doing here? This was a private ceremony."  
  
Isaac blushed, hesitantly raising the flowers crushed in his hands. "I didn't… I thought everyone would be gone by now. Mrs. Stilinski always gave me homemade cookies after my Mom died and…" He trailed off scuffing his foot against the ground, awkwardly kicking half frozen mud at them.  
  
Stiles cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, rising from the circle of protection that Annabeth's arms had offered him. "Thanks Isaac. She'd…" He paused, his voice breaking, "She'd be glad that something she did made a difference." Stiles tried to offer Isaac a smile, his lips spreading in a gruesome parody of one.  
  
Isaac nodded, dropping to his knees before the grave. He gently laid the flowers down and a brushed a hand across the stone. "I'll make sure she gets a rosebush." He murmured half to himself, before standing. "See you in school Stiles." He offered, leaving their presence.  
  
Annabeth watched him go with narrowed eyes, before turning back to Stiles. She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
He shrugged, before gesturing to the front. Annabeth got the hint. They were almost at the entrance when Stiles spoke. "He's… abused, you know."  
  
She just glanced at him. "I tried to convince him to go to Dad. It was the worst thing I could've done. People - kids- don't take kindly to that kind of influence."  
  
"Well." Annabeth said, "He seemed alright for someone whose abused." She didn't question Stiles' theory. He was scarily good at find weaknesses with people. He would never abuse that power, or at least she hoped, not without good reason.  
  
She bumped her shoulder against him. The air was crisp and the smells of spring were rising in the air. It was, she mused, an oddly beautiful day for a funeral. Almost as if the God's had taken an interest. "Thanks Annabeth." Stiles muttered finally, as his house drew into view. "You're the best twin a guy could wish for."  
  
She smirked at him before solemnly reciting a funeral line, "Η ειρήνη επάνω μας, γιατί είμαστε ευλογημένοι από τους θεούς."  
  
Stiles paused before echoing back, "Peace be upon us, for we be blessed by Gods." He sighed, "I suppose we are."  
  
They stopped on the porch, eyeing each other. "Ready to play the game?" Stiles offered, attempting to lighten the mood. Annabeth nodded silently before straightening his tie.  
  
Stiles turned and opened the door. The house was packed, full of strangers and friends, well-wishers from all over. Scott bounded over to Stiles, "Stiles-" He paused, examining the girl he'd never seen before. "Who are you?"  
  
Stiles groaned, "We have got to work on your awareness buddy. Scott, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Scott. I'm gonna go check up on my Dad. Don't kill each other." Annabeth snorted, most likely at the thought that an asthmatic 12 year-old could take her. Stiles shot her a look. "Just.. Be good?" With that, he scurried away.  
  
Scott shot her a glare, "I've known Stiles since I was 7. We're best friends. I don't know why you think you can be his friend better than I can but, I'm his very best friend."  
  
Annabeth almost laughed out loud, instead she offered a smile and very gently said, "I know. He's told me all about you. We're cousin's."  
  
Scott's glared had faded as soon as she started speaking. "So you're not gonna take him from me?"  
  
She shook her head. Scott grinned at her, "We're friends now." He announced to Stiles who had neatly avoided a hug from Ms. McCall.  
  
"That's good?" He said, shooting Annabeth a glance. She shrugged at him. Two more bodies pushed into their small circle. The boy sniffed, looked her up and down, and immediately dismissed her.  
  
"So Stilinski," He began, immediately putting Annabeth on alert. "Guess I won't have to see you in school on Monday. Thank god, we get a break, right Lydia?" He said, nudging the girl beside him.  
  
Contrary to what he had done, the girl was staring at Annabeth with her eyebrow raised. "And you are?" She drawled imperiously.  
  
"Annabeth." Stiles answered flatly. "She's a cousin."  
  
"Hmm." Lydia eyed the two of them before turning to the guy. "Jaskson, grab me a glass of water."  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, before turning to Stiles, "Cups are where, Stilinski?" He cut himself off. "You know what, in a house this small finding them won't be a problem." He left the circle, Stiles glaring furiously at his back.  
  
"So, Annabeth," Lydia said, drawing out the words. "How do you know… Stiles?"  
  
Annabeth flicked a glance at Stiles before turning to face her. "Didn't you hear him? I'm his cousin." She smiled a little cruelly, and said none-too-quietly to Stiles, "I thought you said she was smart."  
  
Stiles opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Jackson's return, "Here Lyds." He said thrusting a chipped glass into her perfectly manicured hand. He glared at Stiles, "It was the least broken cup they had."  
  
Lydia smiled at him, before announcing, "Annabeth here thinks she is just so smart. Isn't that just so cute?"  
  
Jackson and Stiles snorted in unison. Stiles was clearly repressing a smile.  
  
"What, loser?" Jackson snapped, "You think she's better than us? She's related to you. Clearly she can't be that great."  
  
"Hey!" Scott interrupted. "You two are being jerks. Knock it off or I'll get-" He paused, glancing at Stiles before finishing quietly, "My mom."  
  
Stiles looked pained, and Jackson looked guilty. Annabeth knew from all their IM'ing, that generally Claudia reined in the boys when their sniping got to be too much to bear. For all that Jackson and Stiles disliked each other, they had a weird understanding that they could take out the brunt of their anger on each other, so long as no one else got involved. They had never actually said anything like that to each other, because that would be too much for them to handle. As far as Annabeth knew, Jackson was also the only other person, aside from John, who knew that Stiles was adopted.  
  
She didn't envy the life that Stiles had carved out here anymore. It looked like it was shaping up to be a lonely existence.  
  
A new voice interrupted her thoughts, "Can you please stop, for just once, Jackson?"  
  
Scott smiled at the intruder, breathing out in relief, "Thanks Danny."  
  
The boy smiled at Annabeth and offered his hand, "I'm Danny. I go to school with Stiles."  
  
Annabeth shook his hand, "I'm Annabeth, Stiles' cousin."  
  
Danny nodded at her, "I'm sorry I got here so late," he said. "My dad was dealing with some fallout from the Hale fire." Beside her, Stiles stiffened, face pale in the room's light. Annabeth cast about in her head for recognition. Hale, Danny said? Wait, she remembered a Hale.  
  
"That wouldn't happen to be the family of Peter Hale, would it?" She questioned.  
  
Danny blinked at her, "Actually, yeah."  
  
"Ah." She replied softly. That explained more about Stiles' breakdown in the cemetery. She knew that he had enjoyed the older boys company.  
  
Lydia interrupted her thoughts, "And just how do you know Peter, Annabeth?"  
  
Stiles answered for her, "She used to live here. She's Fredrick Chase's daughter."  
  
"Hmm. And now?" Lydia asked.  
  
"And now," Annabeth said. "I go to an elite boarding school in long island. Stiles was offered a spot as well but he turned it down to stay here, with his family."  
  
"I… see." Lydia sniffed, before turning back to Jackson. "This bores me. I'm going to see Daddy, and then I'm leaving. Coming?"  
  
Jackson laughed, "Of course. I'm not staying with these losers any more longer than I need to."  
  
"Jaskcon…" Danny said, warning in his voice.  
  
He ignored Danny, instead shoving his way out of their group. Annabeth breathed out sharply, tracking their progress through the crowd of people. Danny was apologizing beside her, as Stiles stared blankly at the spot where Jackson had been. Eventually Scott helped Danny out.  
  
"Just, stop." He said tiredly. "He's not your responsibility. We- I don’t blame you."  
  
Stiles nodded beside him, offering a small smile. Annabeth nodded as well, still focused on Jackson and Lydia's progress. Under the soft lights in the Stilinski's house, the pearls at Lydia's throat looked fake. Jackson's left hand trembled minutely as he stood at Lydia's side in front of her father. They were both fake people, with fake lives, Annabeth realized. They weren't worth the effort.  
  
She tuned back in to Danny saying his goodbyes, as he had already stayed later than he had intended.  
  
Stiles and Scott waved as he left, leaving the small group in silence. None of them made any attempt to talk, so they sat in silence for almost an hour as the crowd within the house wound down. No one came near the children, sending Stiles pitying looks as they left.  
  
Only one was brave enough to come near them. "Scott," she began. "We need to go." She held up a hand to stop his words. "You are not staying here, both the Sheriff and I agree. Annabeth," she paused, sparing a glance at the girl, "Will be here. She's not going to let anything happen to him."  
  
Scott nodded before turning his steady gaze on the two of them. Stiles stifled a sob before throwing his arms around Scott. "I'll take care of him," Annabeth mouthed to Scott, "Don't worry."  
  
Stiles eased back from the embrace, attempting to act casual.  
  
"See you around buddy," Scott said, grabbing his mom's hand.  
  
"Call if you need us." Ms. McCall remined them both gently. "We're only four minutes away."  
  
As the McCalls left, Stiles leaned into Annabeth, sagging under the weight of the day. The click of the lock, left the room quieter than it had been in hours. John stopped in the doorway, his face blank, but his eyes awash with a sheen of tears.  
  
"I'm going to bed." He said gruffly. "I'll see you two tomorrow."  
  
Annabeth nodded, careful not to dislodge Stiles from his resting spot. John's heavy footsteps echoed strangely in the house. To Annabeth, it felt as if the world had paused for a moment. It was the quietest she had ever heard her childhood home. When Claudia had been alive, music and laughter had flowed through the house. Without her presence, it just felt wrong.  
  
A knock at the front door shattered the silence. Stiles sighed briefly before rising to his feet. Annabeth rolled her shoulders back and stood as well. The shuffle of Stiles' feet on the worn carpet soothed her unease which had spiked with the knock.  
  
A woman stood on the porch. In her hands she held a slim package.  
  
"Is this the Stilinski residence?" she asked. "I have a package for a Genim Stilinski and Annabeth Chase?" Stiles flinched at his full name.  
  
Annabeth stepped forward, "Yes, this is the right place."  
  
The woman awkwardly held out the package, "Right then. This is for you."  
  
Stiles slowly took the package, squinting at the woman.  
  
She smiled at them gently, "Well, I'll just be on my way then."  
  
"Thank you?" Stiles said.  
  
"You're welcome." came reply. Her voice suddenly changed, "Just remember that a day can press down on all human beings, and a day can also raise them up."  
  
Beside him, Annabeth stifled a gasp, "Mother?" She whispered.  
  
Shocked, Stiles turned to Annabeth, before whipping back around.  
  
The woman was gone. All that showed that she had ever been there was the box Stiles was holding. He clutched it tighter.  
  
He supposed he didn't quite know what to feel. All his life he had wanted validation, and now he had gotten some. But at his Mom's funeral? That just seemed cruel.  
  
Annabeth was staring in shock at the space where their mother had been. He touched her shoulder, gently spinning her around and back inside.  
  
"Let's…." He swallowed roughly. "Let's open the package."  
  
She nodded, still quiet and staring at nothing in particular. Stiles wasn't surprised. For all that he had wanted validation, Annabeth had wanted it so much more than him. She craved it, in a way he wouldn't ever really get, because he had gotten the lucky draw and ended up with caring parents.  
  
He opened the box gently. Resting on the top was a letter. It was signed as from Tony Stark.  
  
Stifling a gasp, Stiles began to read the letter aloud.  
  
  
__

_Dear Stiles and Annabeth,  
I wanted to tell you that you two are never alone…_  


  
As Stiles read out loud to Annabeth, the words of the letter touching them both deeply, things began to shift deep within the Earth. Monsters were stirring and the brief peace that the two had known would never be felt again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long to finish it! It's been a crazy return home and I wanted the first chapter of the next series to be up along with this one so that people would know that I am planning on continuing. I have a whole idea planned out and it's just the writing that's taking time.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys, onwards and upwards, and all that jazz.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is about connecting the world's of Stiles, Annabeth, and Tony together. I'm gonna be honest, this is my first time doing something like this. I hope this turns out the way I want it to!  
> This is a mixture of both what happens in the books, movies, and show. It's how I think the universes would collide.


End file.
